Gracias
by Azuxl
Summary: Yuri le escribe una carta a Yuuri exponiendo como se siente y a la vez agradeciéndole por todo. [YuuYuYuu][OneShot]


**GRACIAS**

 **N** o entendía que pasaba con Yuri. No entendía porqué se había molestado cuando lo encontró a Viktor y a él platicando. A veces le resultaba difícil comprenderlo.

Cuando lo vio salir quiso ir tras a él pero lamentablemente Yakov lo ocupo para unas cosas.

Cuando por fin se vio liberado, después de casi una hora, sin dudar fue en busca del menor.

Yuuri entro a la habitación de su novio con las esperanza de encontrarlo ahí pero se decepcionó al no encontrarlo, así que se giro para salir y fue cuándo la vio, una carta que estaba en una mesita cerca de la puerta, una carta que tenia su nombre, sin dudar la tomo.

 _Para_ _Yuuri._ _Alias-Estúpido_ _cerdo-_

Yuuri río. La carta era de Yuri, era su letra y él solo le llamaba así.

Sin titubeos empezó a leer.

···

 _ **Hola**_.

 _Tal vez te preguntes_ _que_ _es esto, bueno, es una carta, no necesitas ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta que lo es, ¿no crees,_ _Cerdito?_

 _Ugh, bien,_ _bien._

 _Lo siento, no soy bueno para expresarme. Lo sabes._

 _Y en verdad lo siento pero ahora, necesito, quiero que sepas lo que me haces sentir, quiero que entiendas este sentimiento que tengo hacía ti,_ _y_ _también_ _mi_ _actitud._

 _Así que la única manera que_ vi _posible fue esto: Una jodida carta._

 _¿Asi_ _o mas tonto?_

 _Bien._

 _Empecemos._

 _¿Sabes,_ _tazón_ _de_ _cerdo?_

 _Cuando te_ _vi_ _por primera vez, no fue esa vez donde quedaste en el ultimo lugar en el_ _Grand_ _Prix, y que después_ _lloraste_ _como estúpido en el baño, no, esa no fue la primera vez que_ _vi_ _tu hermosa y brillante e imperfecta forma de patinar._

 _Años atrás te_ _vi_ _en televisión. Simple. Era un reportaje sobre las próximas estrellas japonesas y_ _ahí, te_ _vi, joder, te_ _vi, te observe, te investigue._

 _Yuuri_ _Katsuki._

 _Y sonreí sin poder evitarlo, te llamabas como yo, no podía creerlo. Y solo por eso también tuve mas curiosidad de saber de ti._

 _¿Entiende eso?_

 _Fuiste unas de motivaciones para llegar a donde estoy, Yuuri._

 _Y gracias_ _por_ _ser_ _unas_ _de_ _mis_ _motivaciones_ _sin_ _querer._

 _Es que algo en ti me había cautivado._  
 _Te admiré desde esa vez._

 _Te quise sin saberlo desde esa vez, estúpido japones._

 _Quería llegar a ti._

 _Necesitaba tenerte cercas. Necesitaba verte._

 _Y aquella vez cuando te_ _vi_ _patinar en vivo, joder, si, fue una pésima rutina pero me_ _cautivaste_ _más, era imposible despejar los ojos de ti, tu secuencia de pasos era única. Eres único, japones de mierda._

 _Y yo ya lo sabia desde antes._

 _Tú_ _sabias que tu rutina fue mala. Te_ _quebraste_ _en la pista y segundos después en el baño._

 _Te seguí._

 _Una parte de mi quería de alguna forma consolarte, ¿sabes? Lo sé. Fue todo lo contrario._

 _Lo siento por eso pero no me arrepiento sobre lo que te dije._

 _Pero..._  
 _Viktor._

 _Gracias a él todo se jodió._

 _No me extraño que lo_ _admirarás, todos lo hacen, bueno no todos, yo no lo hago._

 _(Gracias_ _por_ _eso,_ _te_ _admiré,_ _te_ _admiró_ _y_ _siempre_ _lo_ _hare)_

 _Te emborrachaste y le pediste que fue tu entrenador._

 _Ah, no tienes idea el como me sentí, pero aunque esa sensación era un asco también era_ _nueva. Sentía celos ¿Como era posible? No tengo idea, solo sé que lo estaba._

 _Estaba celoso de_ _Viktor. De ese estúpido_ _vejestorio._

 _¿Sabes que es lo peor?_

 _Que él sabia desde hace tiempo lo que sentía por ti._

 _Cometí el error de hablarle de ti. La jodida emoción me gano; como una estúpida colegiala, al saber que tal vez muy pronto podríamos estar en la misma pista._

 _El muy maldito me echo en cara que estaba pensando en ser tu entrenador._

 _¿Ahora entiendes por que me desagrada_ _Viktor?_

 _¿Ahora entiendes por que me molesta que se pegue a ti?_

 _Por que si, cerdo, lo hace para_ _molestarme._

 _¿Comprendes? Estoy celoso de él._ _Muy_ _celoso._

 _Por qué a pesar de que tu hayas aceptado mi amor él sigue jodiendo._

 _Lo siento, cerdo._

 _Tal vez sea inseguro y posesivo pero es que no lo puedo evitar._

 _Espere mucho por ti. A veces me cuesta creer que seas mio._

 _Ah..._

 _Cerdo..._

 _Tengo tantas cosas por agradecerte._

 _Si,_ _demasiadas._

 _Así_ _que_ _si_ _no_ _te_ _importa_ _lo_ _haré._

 _Primeramente_ _gracias por ser mio._

 _Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar mi carácter._

 _Gracias._

 _Gracias por haber aceptado mi amor._

 _Gracias por no hacerme esperar más._

 _Gracias por haberte dado cuenta lo que sentía por ti._

 _Gracias por haber dado tu primer paso._

 _Gracias por haber tomado mi mano por primera vez._

 _Gracias por haberme permitido_ _acurrucarme_ _en tu pecho a la vez que me decías que me querías._

 _Gracias por haber besado mis lágrimas_ _mientras_ _te decía que también te quería._

 _Gracias por haberme besado, no sabes cuánto lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba como no tienes idea._

 _Gracias por besarme cuándo te pedí que lo hicieras otra vez. Es que en serio, lo anhelaba mucho antes de saberlo._

 _Gracias por besarme una y otra_ _vez_ _sin_ _que_ _te_ _lo pidiera._

 _Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo sin hacer nada._

 _Gracias por permitirme echárselo en su cara al calvo ese._

 _Gracias por permitirme que se lo dijera al mundo._

 _Gracias por_ _todos_ _los besos y abrazos que nos dimos durante todas las citas que tuvimos._

 _Gracias por esa cena especial el día de mi cumpleaños._

 _Gracias por dejarme dormir esa noche contigo sin hacer nada y hacer todo también._

 _Gracias por dejarme que se lo escupiera en su cara a_ _Viktor._

 _Gracias por no haberte enojado cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera en realidad._

 _Gracias por hablar con mi abuelo. Realmente él necesitaba entender todo esto._

 _Gracias por haberme permitido colarme en tu habitación esa noche y dormir contigo sin hacer nada_

 _Gracias por esa noche, dormir mientras_ _llenabas_ _de besos mi frente lo fue TODO._

 _Gracias por todas las llamadas y mensajes mientras estabas en Japón y yo en Rusia._

 _Gracias por no_ _aburrirte_ _de esa relación a distancia que llevábamos._

 _Gracias por tu paciencia._

 _Gracias por tu compresión al escucharme_ _llorar_ _y_ _quejarme_ _al decirte que te extrañaba._

 _Gracias por tu paciencia nuevamente._

 _Gracias por esa llamada sorpresiva al decirme que también me_ _extrañabas_ _y que al final los dos terminamos_ _llorando_ _como_ _idiotas._

 _Gracias por esa visita sorpresa._

 _Gracias por darme la noticia que habías decidido vivir en Rusia._

 _Gracias_ _por_ _decirme_ _que_ _querías_ _estar_ _a_ _mi_ _lado._ _No_ _te_ _imaginas_ _como_ _me_ _sentí._ _No_ _hay_ _palabras._

 _Gracias por_ _mudarte._

 _Y no gracias por seguir frecuentando a_ _Viktor._

 _Gracias por haber hablado con_ _Viktor_ _y decirle que ibas demasiado en serio conmigo (aunque_ _él_ _sigue_ _jodiendo._ _Nació_ _para_ _hacer_ _eso)_

 _Gracias por todos esos días que hemos pasado juntos._

 _Gracias por esas noches también._

 _Gracias por_ _escogerme._

 _Gracias por no haber escogido al_ _frentón_ _imbécil._

 _Gracias por soportar mi inmadurez._

 _Gracias por estar en mi vida._

 _Gracias por permitirme_ _estar_ _en_ _tu_ _vida._

 _Gracias por ser eso que_ _necesitaba_ _y_ _me_ _hacia_ _falta._

 _Gracias por estar aquí._

 _Gracias por estar conmigo._

 _Gracias por_ _tu_ _amor._

 _Gracias por haberme aceptado._

 _Gracias por quererme._

 _Gracias por todo, cerdo._

 _Gracias por ser mi_ _todo._

 _Gracias, Yuuri._

 _Gracias por soportar esta ridícula, patética y_ _cursi_ _carta._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Con amor, Yuri._

 ** _···_**

Yuuri al terminar de leer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho.

Dios, como quería a ese chico, de alguna manera u otra Yuri siempre lo sorprendía.

Lo había dejado sin palabras. Lo único que quería ahora era ver a su pequeño y celoso novio.

Quería abrazarle y besarle.

Quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo.

Tenia que buscarlo.

Al girar se dio cuenta que no era necesario buscarlo.

Sonrío y con pasos precisos se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a Yuri, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Yuri. Mi Yuri- se despejó un poco solo para llenar de besos todo el rostro de su novio mientras hablaba. -Mi Yura. Te quiero- al terminar de besarlo lo miro directo a los ojos- Y gracias a ti, en realidad.

Yuri sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y aun rojo de la pena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, gracias a ti. - Y antes que dijera algo nuevamente su japonés, Yuri le beso con muchas ganas, era un beso cargado de sentimiento, como si en ese beso le agradecía por todo.

 _Gracias_ _a_ _ti,_ _Yuuri._

Pensó antes de cerrar la puerta con un pie.

 _ **...**_

Pf, cuanta azúcar y miel derrame en este OneShot.

Como dijo Yurio Cursi:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
